A Christmas Story
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: A house full of detectives and children. What do you do with them when you want to challenge the children!
1. Default Chapter

I know that I have some other stories going right now but I want to do a Christmas story for Nancy Drew section. I hope you guys enjoy this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just have fun writing them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Frank! Is the car ready yet?" A woman's voice yelled through the house.  
  
"Yes dear!" He returned.  
  
He grabbed his wife as she was about to pass him. "Not yet!" He whispered just before he embraced her and their two year old son. The child squirmed as he was squished between his parents when they kissed.  
  
"Hey, come on. We have to go pick up George, Bess and their families." She pulled away.  
  
"When is Joe arriving?" Frank chuckled at the thought of his brother coming over with his wife of a few months.  
  
"He should be here at about six tonight. I don't think that Elayne will have them be late for anything." Nancy agreed with her husband.  
  
-A little while later-  
  
At the airport Bess was holding her newborn baby. George was trying to keep Alyssa occupied while their husbands checked them in and got the luggage. Nancy came up behind them so very happy to see them. "Bess! George!" Her arms were around them in a group hug.  
  
"Nancy you look great!" Bess squealed quietly enough she didn't wake the sleeping baby. "I've got to lose weight!"  
  
Nancy giggled. Her friend was always worried about losing weight. Now that she had her baby she really would worry. She wanted to fit back into her clothes. "No you don't! You look great!"  
  
George laughed. "She's right you do!" She looked at Nancy, "Where's the little guy?"  
  
The mentioned toddler jumped out his Daddy's arms to his Aunt George. "Auntie!" George scooped him while Nancy ruffled Alyssa's hair.  
  
"Have you been a good girl?" She asked when the four year old gave her a hug.  
  
She shook her head and watched Nancy provide a candy cane. "Now you have to wait until after dinner to eat it."  
  
The little girl nodded solemnly. "Yes Aunt Nancy." She turned to Frank. "Uncle Frank can I eat the candy cane now please?" She begged.  
  
Frank laughed at the little girl. "No. Now what did Aunt Nancy say?" He scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"She said I had to wait." She pouted. She knew that she wouldn't get her way but it never hurt to try.  
  
George took her daughter. "Come on let's go find some place to eat. I hope that your van is set up for children. She looked at Frank.  
  
"It is. I use the other van for work."  
  
It's a good thing that we didn't have to pick up Joe." Nancy looked at the crowd of people that would be in the van. Six adults and three children were quite a bit to get in one car.  
  
Later that night at home Nancy set the tables. She had two tables. There was one short table and one tall table. George was watching the kids and Frank was whipping up some kind of culinary miracle. She hoped. Ned had a guest that he was bringing over later, Joe was bringing Elayne, her dad was bringing Hannah, Fenton and his wife, Aunt Gertrude she hoped would have someone with her, and Aunt Eloise said something about bringing someone.  
  
Just as she finished setting the table the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She called out so they wouldn't be stampeded. She opened the door to find Joe standing there kissing his wife.  
  
Nancy cleared her throat. When they looked at her she was looking up to see if she had hung the mistletoe up yet. "You two want to come in?" She asked.  
  
Joe led Elayne into the house. "Elayne is your father and mother coming?" Nancy asked.  
  
"Yes he said he would arrive tomorrow morning." She answered.  
  
"Next year we go to your dad's house." Nancy commented.  
  
Frank entered the room at that time. "I agree. Dad might have given us his house for our wedding present but with all of us in it we will be crowded." He kissed his wife.  
  
Nancy smiled, "Is dinner ready?"  
  
He gave an affirmative nod before he said anything. Frank gave his brother a hug and whispered something in his ear. Joe whispered something back.  
  
Elayne and Nancy gave each other a look. Their husbands were up to something and before said anything farther they pulled the two apart. Nancy had to laugh at Frank's face. He put on a face of pure innocence with a hint of confusion. "What are you two up to?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. Go call George and the kids for dinner." Nancy did just that.  
  
After dinner Ned arrived with a beautiful girl on his arms. Joe greeted her with a smile while Elayne watched from a few feet away. "Your wife seems to be watching you very carefully." Ned glanced back.  
  
"She doesn't have anything to worry about. I only flirt with her." He alleviated Ned's fears as well as Elayne's.  
  
"What are you worried that he will steal me away?" She placed a hand on Ned's chest.  
  
"Not in the slightest!"  
  
Nancy looked at Frank. "I don't even have to put the mistletoe up." Nancy smiled She was happy. She hadn't seen everyone so happy in a long time.  
  
-Later in the evening-  
  
Joe read to the kids while the women made up the beds and prepared for the morning guest. That was going to be at least six more people and one more child.  
  
"Elayne." Nancy called to her.  
  
"Yes, Nancy." Elayne glanced at her sister-in-law.  
  
"We have something planned for the children. Your brother included. She had a six year old brother named Sam. "We need your help."  
  
"I'll be happy to help." Elayne agreed.  
  
Frank entered the room at the time. "Hi honey." He kissed her cheek before he joined her on the bed with Elayne. "Did she agree?"  
  
"Yep. You get to finish telling her. I have work to do." Nancy left in the direction Joe had the kids.  
  
"Uncle Joe; when are you going to have a baby? Everyone else has one."  
  
Joe ruffled Alyssa'a hair. "All in God's timing."  
  
Alyssa pushed his hand away. "Aunt Bess fixed my hair this morning. Nobody is supposed to touch it." Alyssa sounded very adultish as she repeated what her 'Aunt' had told her.  
  
Nancy chuckled while George and Bess were cousins they were all closer than sisters. In fact all of them were fairly close because of everything that they had been through in the last few years. Even Ned had managed to become a friend once more.  
  
George went to put the kids to bed while Nancy and Frank prepared plans for tomorrow. That was when everything would begin.  
  
- - -  
  
Okay guys I know that I have a few stories (a few dozen it seems at the moment) but it is Christmas and I had to get one of each going in the genres that I've been writing in. That is the Nancy Drew and card captors. That would mean that I will have 4 stories going on here on this site so if I'm late don't yell at me!  
  
Oh and if you want to know about Elayne you will have to look up the story titled The Fairchild Affair by Lord Dreadnault. 


	2. questions

Preview of previous chapter:  
  
At the moment all of the husbands and wives are showing up at the hardy house getting ready for the holidays. Nancy and Frank are up to something for the kids. What could it be?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I believe Stratmeyer Syndicate and Simon and Shuster do. I just have fun writing them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone else arrived in the next morning either just before or just after.  
  
Elayne was sitting down with the kids working with them on making paper chains to put around the living room.  
  
Joe entered the room very confused. "What's wrong Joe?" Elayne asked.  
  
"You know those presents that we brought over for everybody?" He inquired.  
  
"Yes." She responded to his question.  
  
"I can't find them." Joe stated.  
  
The children gasped. "We don't get our presents?!" One of them exclaimed while the others held a look of disbelief.  
  
"You'll get them. We'll just have to find them." Elayne chuckled at the horror on their faces.  
  
"Goody!" the cheer came from around the room.  
  
"How do we find them?" Alyssa asked always the voice of reason among the children.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to find some clues." Elayne commented.  
  
Joe caught onto what she was up to with them. "Would you like to look in our room?" Joe questioned.  
  
"Is that alright?" The two year old looked at the floor.  
  
"We'll be watching you. It's alright." Elayne reassured Nancy's son.  
  
They led the way to Joe's old room. "Where do we start?" Sam looked around the room confused.  
  
"Look around the room and tell us what you see." Joe started them out.  
  
"Well I see.." They began.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" Two little voices called out through the hall.  
  
"In here." Nancy and George led the children to the living room.  
  
"Mama!" The children threw their little arms around the two women's legs. After they were untangled from their mothers they both started talking at once.  
  
Nancy winked at George. "You know you're hard to understand when you're talking so fast."  
  
Aunt Nancy we were in Uncle Joe's room. We found this." She held a piece of rough torn cloth to them.  
  
"Well what does this cloth mean?" George inquired.  
  
"Aunt Elayne says that it is a clue." Alyssa answered.  
  
"Do you know what to do with this clue?" Nancy asked.  
  
"What clue?" Frank was in the doorway. He had only caught some of what had been said.  
  
"It appears that the children have a mystery to solve." Nancy chuckled.  
  
"Oh really? What started it?" Frank continued as he walked into the room.  
  
"What's a mitery?" Noel wondered out loud.  
  
Frank explained, "Well a mystery is a like a puzzle that you put together to solve. Once all the pieces are in place you see the whole picture." He paused after telling them this. "So you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Uncle Joe said that we weren't getting a=our Christmas presents this year." Alyssa reiterated what had happened.  
  
"He did huh?" Frank nodded at Alyssa.  
  
"Aunt Elayne told us that we would have to find them."  
  
"I like mitery's Daddy." Noel looked at his father in such a way that Frank was laughing.  
  
"So let me see what you have found so far." Noel held out the piece of cloth.  
  
"So let's see where this clue takes us." Frank led the kids out of the room. "We're going to be out for a little while Nan."  
  
"Okay take the other kids with you as well." Nancy called out.  
  
- - - -  
  
I'd actually make the chapter longer but I have a lot to do to get ready for a Christmas party that I'm having. I don't have all the time that I would like to have. I hope that you guys like this.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Lord Dreadnault thank you for allowing me to use your characters in my stories.  
  
Katie-Thank you for your support.  
  
Out of sight out of mind-I know that the story is a little sappy but it's not an official mystery. I'm just playing with the children. It's actually a lot of fun.  
  
Ragna Ice-Thank you for your support. 


	3. Presents!

Little miss naughty- I know that this story is a bit lame and sappy but again I have to repeat that this is not an official mystery. This is about the children that they have.  
  
Catherinewells2371 and Ragna Ice-I'm glad that you think that this is cute.  
  
Katie-You're right it does run in the family so why not the children. I'm afraid to disappoint you that it might not be all that good though. Just cute and sappy.  
  
I'm very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Between Christmas parties, work, and Christmas itself I've been busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I believe that Stratmeyer Syndicate and Simon and Schuster do. I just have fun writing them.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Uncle what kind of cloth is this?" George's daughter asked.  
  
"Well let's see." He pulled a book off of the shelf. "This book has the feel and textures of all kinds of cloth." Frank allowed them to go through the book until Sam joined them and found the material.  
  
Alyssa pronounced the word as she saw it. "bur- lap." She read slowly.  
  
"Daddy what buhlap?" Nancy chuckled at her son before she went into the kitchen.  
  
"Well burlap is a material that they used to wrap Jesus up." Frank answered as Joe walked into the room.  
  
"Can see Him?" The little boy asked shyly.  
  
Joe laughed at his nephews words. "I'll take you to see Jesus. I think Daddy has a call with the station right now."  
  
Joe led the children out of the room. "Joe! Joe!" Sam followed dragging Alyssa with him.  
  
"Sam I don't need to be dragged in there I was already following!" She finally managed to pull away.  
  
"You'll never keep up!" The children were already arguing.  
  
"You know that you two have lost them. I think that I know where they are going. Would you like me to take you there?"  
  
"Yes sir." They didn't call their mother's friend Uncle. It just seemed to them that there was something that kept them distant to some degree. The children couldn't put their fingers on it.  
  
He took them to where Uncle Joe's car was. "Thank you Ned." They went to where Joe was.  
  
Jon (Frank's son. It appears that I haven't given the child a name.), was looking around the manger. "Wook at dis." He pointed to the material. "It's buhlap."  
  
"So it is." Ned commented.  
  
"Ned." Joe gave a curt nod.  
  
"Joe." He returned the favor.  
  
"What does the burlap mean?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Well it looks like it could be a clue." Alyssa sounded unsure at that.  
  
"You're right it is." Joe agreed. "Let's see what else we can find."  
  
"Uncle Joe! What is this?" Alyssa pointed out a rope that was in the back of a lean to that served as a manger scene.  
  
"Before you open that keep looking around." Joe suggested.  
  
"Okay," Sam agreed.  
  
"Uncle! Wead dis to me."  
  
Joe and Ned sat down in the lean to as the children gathered around them.  
  
"One night a long time ago there was a young woman that was met by an angel outside of her house. The angel had told her that she would bear a son. He was to be called Jesus. (I'm just giving the general gist of the story at the moment.) The Caesar, the Roman king had sent out an order that all the men were to travel to the homes that they were born in. Mary who was about to have baby Jesus rod a donkey on the way there. They searched all through the hotels to find that there were not any rooms for them to sleep in. A little boy came running behind them to tell them that the stable where the animals were kept was a place that they could sleep. Mary and Joseph took the opportunity because they were both really tired. They weren't going to sleep that night because on that night a beautiful baby was born. The baby had three visitors that night. They were three wise men for other nations. They brought for the little baby incense, frankincense and myrrh." Joe was at the last page.  
  
"What does that say Sam?" Joe inquired.  
  
"It says to pull the rope string."  
  
"Can I?" Jon jumped out of his uncle's lap.  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
Jon after receiving permission pulled the string to find three funny looking jars. Each jar had the one of the children's name on it. It also had the name of the three scents that were mentioned in the story that they just read. Sam opened the lid to his, "Look there is a picture of a box here." Sam looked around to find the aforementioned box. There it is!" He pointed in the direction that it was and went off in the direction.  
  
When he opened the box he was really excited. "There are presents in here!" He announced and they are all for me."  
  
"Let's see what Alyssa has." Ned suggested.  
  
Alyssa opened her jar. "I have a picture of a door?" She wondered out loud. She led the way to the church doors. Well it looks..." She stopped in front of a bag that she didn't remember seeing earlier.  
  
"Well open it." Joe encouraged.  
  
She did to find her presents in the bag. "My presents." She wanted to dig through them but she stopped.  
  
"What about Jon?"  
  
Jon had some trouble so he had to hand the jar to Uncle Joe. "What is this a picture of?" He handed the picture to his nephew.  
  
"A chair." He questioned.  
  
"Well let's go see." Sam was ready to rum way ahead of them to see what they would find there but held back remembering that they had to wait for the person that was actually receiving the presents.  
  
They found the 'chair' which actually turned out to be a bench that held a small wood box. He already knew what it was because the other two had already told him what had been in there packages. 'Dank you." He hugged his Uncle Joe and Ned.  
  
- - - -  
  
Okay you really do have to forgive me. I really have been busy and I can't wait for my schedule to slow down. I know that this story has been cute, sappy and lame but I had more than one purpose here. I don't think that I will add another chapter to this. While writing a two year old is fun they are hard to write because I haven't worked with them for a long time. So if you have a two year old out there and I don't have it exactly right don't chew me out. I was trying. Arigato, ja ne, and Merry Christmas! 


End file.
